1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of inaccuracy of machining and more particularly to an improved apparatus for directly detecting inaccuracy of machining of a finished workpiece on a table.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, detection of inaccuracy of machining is required for a finished workpiece on, for example, a lathe in order to determine whether the inaccuracy of machining is within allowance. A correction is done if the inaccuracy of machining exceeds the allowance. However, typically, there is no detection means installed on a table of a machine on which the workpiece is being machined. As such, it is typical for an operator to remove the workpiece from the table to another place after machining. Next, the operator employs other devices for detecting any inaccuracy of machining. The same as above, a correction is done if the inaccuracy of machining exceeds the allowance. In view of the above, such procedure is time consuming and inefficient. Hence, a need for improvement exists.